The present invention relates to image processing and, more specifically, to determining corresponding points in a plurality of images with an overlapping scene.
Relating one camera view to another view of scene or object is an important component in many visual analytic business problems. For example, creating a panoramic view of the multiple cameras on an aerial vehicle is often of useful for many applications including defense, surveillance, and asset management.
Typically, information about the camera position and orientation is not carried with camera images. Thus, it is often difficult to stitch together images of overlapping scenes to create an overall view when the camera position and orientation changes over time.